The Biggest Regret
by sanitydreamer
Summary: Tragedy strikes and Brian learns the biggest regret in life is that which you never did.


Title: The Biggest Regret

Author: Jenna

Rating: PG13 (for some language and minor drug use)

Category: Angst, Drama

Warnings: Character death

Fandom: US

Archive: Always ATP (who ever wants it,lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relations to QAF (if only I did,  
he he he)...thus this story is in no way trying to infringe on anyone  
or anything. I'm just an obsessed fan!

Pairings:Michael/Brian

Summary: Tragedy strikes and Brian learns the biggest regret in life is that which you never did.

Note: The song in this fic is by Sarah Mclachlan called I Will Remember You

Note 2: Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. Hugs hugs hugs to all

Note 3: This one parter just came to me and I had to write it, my muse kept bugging me,lol. Hope you guys like it.

Will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

'Why did I never tell you?'

Brian stood before the grave, silent and pale against the harsh light shining down from the sun above, everyone and everything going unnoticed. He wanted to throw his head back and howl at the unfairness of the world, but whenever he tried to let the emotions out, nothing came. He was empty. That's how he felt, completely and utterly empty, bereft, except for this building sorrow that was growing second by second. Everything he treasured and loved since before he could remember was being lowered into the cold ground below.

He slowly dropped the single white rose down into the open grave, the flower hitting the coffin with a soft thud and turned away without a word. The wind was blowing softly, a cool breeze that should have been peaceful, but all he felt was coldness as he continued to walk away from the scene behind him of people crying and a box that held the empty shell of the only person who ever truly got through all the walls surrounding his heart.

He heard someone call his name but nothing got through the fog. He was walking briskly away then he was running, running as fast as he could. His lungs were burning and his legs were straining painfully but he continued to run, blind to everything else but this emptiness inside him that threatened to consume his very soul and the one constant thought echoing through his head.

'Why did I never tell you?'

He only came to a stop when he fell upon the ground into the brown wet leaves where he lay breathing hard, his heart pumping painfully in his chest. But even that seemed unfair, a cruel truth proving that he was alive when the only real good thing in his life was gone, taken from the world, leaving him here completely and utterly alone.

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

Memories began engulfing him like mocking images rushing through his brain until he felt sick with grief. Brian remembered when he had first met Mikey. He had been so taken by the shy boy, so utterly gone over this quiet gentle person. He never had gentle in his life; it was a word that was never uttered much less showed in his own world. But that was Michael. He was gentle, kind, passionate, and so full of love and devotion that it had sometimes overwhelmed Brian like nothing else had.

He knew from the first moment he had met Michael to the man's last dying breathe that Michael was someone special, someone that gave his life meaning and a point to live it. Michael had made his life bearable, more than just angry words or fists, more than just living day to day fucking random tricks. Michael was his everything, but now he was gone.

'Why did I never tell you?'

That last fateful night was one that would be ground into his memory forever. Michael and he had spent the entire night drinking beer, eating Chinese food, and reminiscing about their friendship of so many years. Brian couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard since Justin left for good.

He knew that Justin and his relationship wouldn't last and he couldn't help but feel relief most of all when it had finally come to an end. He had truly loved Justin, at least, as much as one could when their hearts already belonged to another. And Justin had known it, had even stated it as he left. Brian had stood utterly still, the parting words had pierced his foggy brain as Justin walked out the door, bags in hand.

"Follow your heart Brian, follow your heart for once in your fucked up life. The heart wants what the heart wants. You can't help it, you can't change it, and even in the end, it will still be there, like some festering wound that you can't get rid of. The biggest regrets we have are the things we never had the balls to do that we knew, in the end, we should have. I don't have any regrets about us Brian, nor will I ever. I went for something I wanted, you, and I won't ever have any regrets.

But maybe you should think about the one thing I know you regret more than anything. Think about the one person who we all know you'd walk through fire for no matter what. That's love Brian and fuck whoever says differently. You need to finish what was started so many years ago Brian. Regret what you did and failed rather than what you didn't, it's no comparison."

Justin had looked sadly at the man whom he loved for so long knowing that he was finally doing the right thing. He was tired of trying to live up to something he knew he couldn't and he understood that in the end, this was the way it would have gone done regardless. He looked over Brian one final time before taking a deep breathe and stepping through the door into a life he didn't know, but in the end, he felt a smile form. He was okay with that, it was time to live some of those dreams he had, no time for regrets.

Brian had stood rooted to the floor shocked at the man's introspection finally realizing he had underestimated Justin for too long. He stood there for what seemed like hours, but may have only been mere minutes as comprehension finally dawned upon him.

He was in love with Michael. He was, one hundred percent, absolutely head over hills, in love with his best friend. In the end, he realized he had known it for some time, but he had been too afraid to take the leap. Michael would be the one, the one who would change everything and that terrified him to no end.

And yes, he had wondered on many occasion what it would be like if he and Michael ever got together, finished what had started that day so long ago before Deb had interrupted but in the end, Brian had been afraid to jump, not being able to see what would happen, the unknown more frightening than anything else he had ever had to face in his life.

But not any fucking more.

He had made the decision to find Michael and tell him how he felt, hell, he would shout it off of rooftops if he had to. But when he finally began to head towards Michael's apartment… he grew cold feet. Whereas, he was usually confident if not arrogant, this was different, Michael was different. This man could make or break him with one simple word, yes or no. Brian had never been one to be impulsive when it came to life decisions, he was guarded, cynical, crass, harsh, and one hell of a realist. He also knew himself well enough to realize he was one fucked up person who was terrified of love and everything that came with it. He had turned his jeep back and high-tailed it out of there like a bat out of hell.

He avoided everyone for about two weeks after that until that last night when Michael had showed up at the doorstep of his loft, tears in his eyes. Brian felt instantly contrite knowing that he had hurt his friend unintentionally. Michael immediately embraced him and pressed his forehead to Brian's.

"Don't do that ever again Brian, please," was all Michael said before pulling back and lifting one of his hands that was holding a bag of Chinese food which made Brian grin then it fell as he caught sight of Michael using his other hand to wipe away a stray tear.

"Mikey…I…I'm…" he tried to apologize but Michael just shook his head with a gentle smile.

"Brian, I understand. Now shut the fuck up and show me where the hell is the alcohol, let's chow down," Michael said fully entering the apartment and closing the door behind him. Brian went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers then made his way to sit next to Michael on the floor against the couch where Michael was currently taking out the food.

It was like old times again, eating and drinking, talking and laughing. They stayed away from the topics of Justin and of Ben who was coming home on the six o'clock flight the following morning. By the time the Chinese food had disappeared, they were done with three beers each and had gone onto taking shots of tequila when Brian took out a joint. He lit it then took a long hit before handing it to Michael who did the same.

"Michael? Do you have any regrets?" Brian asked after the third hit before passing the joint and glancing at Michael whose eyebrows shot up in question.

"I suppose everyone has regrets about one thing or another in their life, I'm no different I guess," Michael replied slowly, not sure about where the conversation was going. He knew Brian had something important on his chest and was beginning to wonder if the man was finally going to speak about whatever was bothering him.

"What's a regret you have?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I never really thought about it to tell you the truth. I wish I had gone to college sometimes, but in the end, I don't know if I would have fit in. But sometimes, I wonder if I might have been good at it, then maybe I wouldn't have wasted so much time at the Q," Michael said after thinking it over for a while. "What about you? I don't suppose the great Brian Kinney regrets anything?"

Brian paused as he finished the joint, memories of a day when two kids talked about Patrick Swayze passing through his mind along with so many other times that he should have spoken up about the emotions that coursed through him time and time again, but always let slip through his fingers. He gazed at Michael, his eyes hooded, wishing he could say what he had finally realized before once again, he lost his confidence. Michael deserved better than anything he could offer. Michael deserved…so much more. He quickly laughed, trying to play off how unsettled he was.

"I regret not doing that brunette we saw in the diner the other night," he said with a smirk making Michael grin.

"That kid was probably not even old enough to drink, cradle robber," Michael said before lying on the ground and Brian laid along side him.

"Hey, I could train him," Brian said flashing another smirk trying to push back how comfortable, how right, being with Michael felt at the moment. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gain a sense of reality. When he opened his eyes again he caught sight of Michael looking up at him with troubled eyes.

"What's wrong Bri?" he asked quietly and Brian shook his head.

"Nothing, just thinking too damn much. You know how I get when I'm high." Michael looked as though he was going to say something more before settling down and closing his eyes. Brian thought he was asleep until he spoke.

"I missed this Bri, I missed us."

"Me too Mikey, I'm sorry about the last two weeks," Brian said earnestly and Michael nodded his head without opening his eyes.

"I wish sometimes that we could stay like this forever. Just capture a moment in time and hold onto it forever. But in reality, it never lasts does it? You can't hold anything forever can you? In the end, you can't keep anything forever," Michael said softly making Brian pause as he took in the serious tone of Michael's voice.

"Michael, you and me, we're forever. It's moments like these that prove it. Always have," he said pressing his forehead to Michael's. He watched as Michael opened his eyes dazedly and looked into his before answering.

"Always will." Brian lowered his lips to Michael's and the two kissed. It wasn't the usual quick teasing kiss, but one that held untold emotion and understanding. Brian got caught up in the moment as it grew more heated, tongues intertwined, senses overloading. After a few moments, both men pulled back, breathing hard, staring into each other's eyes before Michael smiled gently and closed his eyes once again.

"We'll always be together won't we Brian, promise me we'll always be together," Michael said tiredly and Brian smiled down at him.

"Always Mikey, always," he said softly lifting his hand slowly to Michael's cheek where it hovered for a few moments before pulling back knowing that it was now or never.

"I…I do have one regret Michael. I have one regret out of my whole fucked up life. Okay, maybe two. One, I regret not finishing what I started that day your mom walked in on us. It's just, you scared me Mikey. Everyone in my life has fucked me over in some way or another, but you were so different than everyone else. I was, am, so terrified of fucking that up. I know I'm one of the most screwed up people in the world and I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt you or lost you. It…scares me to need you that much, and in the end, I need you like I need breathing.

The other regret I have is letting you go, pushing you away to all these other bastards who don't deserve to speak with you much less be with you. No one is worthy of you Michael, you deserve so much more than what this shit of a place can offer you. But I regret not giving you the chance to make the choice. I regret not allowing you to know how I really feel about you.

I regret not telling you that I love you, that I'm in love with you. I have been ever since that first day I saw you in the halls. You are the one Mikey, you're my everything. Always have and always will," Brian said the last part in a rush of breath, his entire body tense as he waited for Michael's response. After a moment though, the only response he got was a quiet snore and he wanted to slap himself silly, mentally calling himself a moron. Maybe it was better this way, better not knowing. At least maybe's can't break your heart into a million pieces.

Brian gently shook Michael out of sleep and helped the man to the bed. He helped Michael out of his shirt and pants before doing the same, then together they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

'Why did I never tell you?'

God, what a fool he had been; what an unbelievable fucking fool. It's funny when one thinks about it, what someone notices when they look back, how you take for granted the smallest things that in the end mean more than anything.

He had taken so many things for granted, especially when it came to Michael. He always figured he had plenty of time. He had always pictured them together when they were older, living together on some beach watching sunsets and drinking 'sex on the beaches'. Most people would scoff at the idea that he, Brian Kinney and king of Babylon, had a romantic sense.

He slowly sat up finally taking in his surroundings and felt his gut turn as he realized that they were in their special place, the one they would always come to when they were kids to hang out. This was the first place they had kissed, behind the old oak he was sitting next to. God, he missed Mikey so fucking much, it was like a piece of himself was missing, ripped from his body and soul.

'Why did I never tell you?'

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

Michael waking up that morning around five in the morning to meet Ben at the apartment when he arrived. He looked so adorable with his hair all messy and slept on and so god damn sexy. Brian held back a smirk at the image Michael shined as he got up in his Captain Astro underwear and hunted for his pants.

"Are you free for lunch today? We can meet at the diner later," Michael spoke up as he finally found his pants and slipped them on.

"I'll meet you there around one. Have fun dear, but not too much fun. Be sure to kiss the wife for me," Brian said in a sing song voice as he stretched and Michael snorted.

"Smart ass. I'll see you at lunch Bri," Michael said with a laugh then he was gone. Brian yawned as he heard the door close and then he closed his eyes again, falling back asleep.

He had awoken again with a cry, sitting straight up in bed, his whole body taunt with tension. He glanced at his clock, noticing not even an hour had passed before looking around the room trying to establish what had awoken him. He slowly got up, his feet quietly padding across the floor as he grabbed a pair of pants and put them on, the sense of dread building within him. One name and one name only was coming to mind and no matter how much he tried to talk himself out of it, he was grabbing his phone and dialing Michael's number.

It rang for fifteen times, but no one picked. His heart was pounding sickeningly within his chest as he hurriedly hunted down his shirt. He quickly dialed Michael and Ben's apartment and paused with a moment relief as Ben answered sleepily.

"Hey Professor, put Michael on for a minute," he said before his heart dropped to the floor at Ben's words.

"Michael hasn't come home yet, I figured he fell asleep at your place and I didn't want to bother him. Why? He's not with you?" Brian heard Ben starting to wake up over the phone as the sleepiness within the voice cleared away to slight concern.

"He's probably parking his car at your place now Professor, you know he drives like Miss Daisy," Brian said even though deep inside, for some reason he couldn't explain, he was cold with fear.

"Brian? I'm sure he's fine. I'll give you a call as soon as he comes home," Ben said as he caught the sound of the other man's voice. He had heard Brian being sarcastic, arrogant, pissy, even down right mean, but it almost sounded like he was…afraid. Which was completely silly since Michael would be home any minute. But he couldn't shrug off the concern that was building within himself at the sound of Brian's voice. He had never heard Brian sound like that before.

Brian slowly hung up the phone, his mind anything but at ease. "Oh screw it,' he thought before putting his shoes on, grabbing his keys, and making his way out of the apartment to his jeep. For some reason, he wouldn't get rid of this feeling without seeing Michael himself. He had to be sure.

He drove through the streets, the sun beginning to rise in the horizon. He stopped with a curse at a red light, then turned right…and caught sight of police cars and an ambulance. His heart resumed pounding as he caught sight of Michael's car wrecked along one of the sidewalks. He skidded to a halt at the curb, opened his doors without thought to his keys, and was running full speed towards the accident.

He noticed another car to the side, the front totally dented, the driver being handcuffed and led to a police car, seemingly uninjured. He cursed again as he noticed the man's drunken walk and then he was at Michael's car and nothing else existed.

He glanced inside and felt the urge to throw up at the sight of blood along the seat and steering wheel, but there was no sign of Michael. A policeman stepped up to him and he blindly grabbed the man.

"Where is the driver of this car? Is he alive? Is he alright?" he asked in a rush, before the policeman loosened his hold and started asking questions himself.

"Are you a friend of the victim? Do you know his name?" Brian ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yes. His name is Michael. Michael Novotny. He's my friend. Is he alright? Can I see him?" Brian asked hoarsely. The policeman smiled grimly. He would never understand the cruelty of the world, how someone who he himself had gotten off the streets for drunk driving had been released to injure someone who hadn't done a thing in his life to hurt another soul.

"He's unconscious right now. I'm not sure of the extent of injuries but they are fixing to take him to the hospital. You can follow the ambulance." Brian nodded and hurriedly made his way back to his jeep.

He followed the ambulance the whole way, making calls to Debbie, Vic, Ted, Emmett, Lindsay, Mel, and Ben, informing them of what had happened, at least, what little he knew. He arrived right after they unloaded Michael and rushed through the doors, trying to catch a glimpse of his friend, but was stopped by a nurse.

"Sir, you can't go with them, they're taking him up to surgery. You need to wait here," the nurse said sympathetically. She always hated the part where she had to tell the family they had to wait. She knew if she was in their place, she'd be wanting to be with them too.

"Why is he going to surgery? Is he going to be okay?" Brian asked wanting to punch something at the feeling of uselessness and helplessness.

"I'm not sure what the injuries are, but I'll find someone who can tell you, I promise. Why don't you go sit down, I'll be a few moments," she said kindly and Brian followed her instructions, knowing there was nothing else he could do.

'You better be fucking okay Michael, or I am so going to kick you ass.'

It would actually be three hours before someone came to see him, and by that time everyone else was there as well. Deb and Ben had been crying the entire time, Ted and Emmett had been holding each other and drinking cup after cup of coffee, Mel and Lindsay had been trying to comfort everyone else. Brian had just been silent, answering what little he knew to the questions that were asked his way.

When the doctor finally came to see them, his expression held the entire story without saying a word and Brian felt his world break into a thousand pieces.

"Are you the family of Michael Novotny?" he questioned and after several nods he continued. "I'm Dr. Jonathan Thomas. I'm the resident surgeon here. Michael was brought in unconscious with a fractured spine and internal bleeding. We took him up to surgery to try to stop the bleeding, but the injuries were just too severe. There was nothing we could do. I'm truly sorry," Dr. Thomas said. Debbie instantly broke out into hysterics while the rest stood there in complete shock at the man's words.

Deb had to be led away by several nurses, followed by Vic, and sedated. Emmett and Ted were sitting numbly in seats, tears coursing down their cheeks. Ben was just sitting down shaking his head while Lindsay talked quietly with him, her eyes red from tears. Mel stood off to the side and watched Brian with sad eyes, who stood against the wall, his face a stone cold mask. She slowly made her way to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, flinching as he jumped.

"Brian?" she asked quietly at the glassy stare he gave her. Out of every one of them, she worried about Brian the most. She just didn't know what he would do.

"Superheroes don't die Mel, they can't die," was all he said before pulling away from her and walking slowly away. Her heart went out to this man whom she had fought for so many years. She knew none of them ever understood Michael and Brian's relationship, nor could they. There was too much history, too many things said and unsaid.

She turned to look at Lindsay whose face reflected her worry and sorrow. Lindsay nodded in understanding and Mel quickly followed after Brian. She barely caught up to him as he was getting into his jeep and she jumped in. He glared at her before taking his keys and trying to put it in the ignition, but his hand was shaking too bad and they fell unto the floor of the car with a clank. He suddenly started cursing, screaming and banging and punching the steering wheel with such fury and anger, Mel was at loss for words, so taken by the waves of pain and sorrow flowing off the man.

"Brian, talk to me Brian," Mel pleaded, wishing she could take away his pain, take away everyone's pain, but knowing nothing would ever be the same again.

"There's nothing to talk about Mel. You…you should go back with the others, I'm fine," Brian said hoarsely.

"Fuck that Brian, you're not fine and I'm not leaving you," she said passionately and then stilled as the one person she thought for so long had no heart broke down into loud painful sobs. He suddenly was in her arms and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, her own tears falling unchecked.

"He wasn't supposed to die Mel. He was a superhero, he wasn't supposed to ever die," he cried out. "That son of a bitch wasn't supposed to die."

Mel had no words to speak so she just held him, rocking him back and forth. She didn't know what she could possibly say to Brian, nothing could possibly suffice. The two had been inseparable for so long. There was no Michael without Brian, no Brian without Michael, and now Michael was gone forever.

"Brian, I'm so sorry, so so sorry," she whispered.

"I never even got to tell him. I had so many things to tell him," he said quietly as he pulled back and roughly wiped away the tears that were still falling.

"He knew Brian, he always knew. He was a superhero after all," Mel said softly and Brian's gaze flew to hers as they shared a look of understanding.

"Why don't you come back inside with me, we can go check on the others Brian," Mel suggested, but Brian shook his head.

"I…I need to be alone for a while. I promise I'll come back and check up on Deb and you guys. I just…I just need some time alone for a while okay?" Mel felt uncertain at leaving Brian alone but knew it would do no good to press. She was getting slowly out of the car when a horrifying thought crossed her mind and she spun around.

"Brian? You're…you're not going to do anything…we…we need you Brian," she asked brokenly and felt relief at the firm shake of his head.

"No. I…the thought crossed my mind, but I won't. I promise," he said softly. She knew Brian never made promises lightly and closed the door. He sped off and she slowly turned and walked back into the hospital to join the other grieving people.

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

'Why did I never tell you?'

Brian tiredly got up, brushing the leaves off his pants and began slowly walking back to the graveyard. By the time he got there, it appeared as though everyone else had left to go to diner which had been the plan. He slowly made his way back to Michael's grave and paused as he caught sight of Ben standing to the side. He considered turning back but was stopped by Ben speaking.

"You know Brian? I…I always thought it would be me to go first. I mean, I was the sick one. I had this horrible disease that would never go away. I never intended to fall for anyone, I never wanted to put that on someone. But when I saw Michael that first day, I lost my heart forever." Brian slowly walked up to Ben and glanced at the tombstone.

'Michael Novotny

1970-2004

Beloved son, father, and friend

A superhero forever'

"He loved you Ben. I know he wouldn't have traded those years for anything," Brian said hoarsely and was surprised when Ben shook his head.

"He loved you first Brian. First and last. I…I was second. But that was okay, I accepted that long ago. I know…I know that he loved me, but in the end, he loved you best. Never forget that Brian, no matter what. Somewhere, he will be waiting for you, like he always did. You'll…you'll see him again." Ben told him before placing a hand on his shoulder then walking away.

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

Brian stood at the grave for a long time after that, long past the sun setting and the breeze grew colder, but he didn't notice any of it, didn't feel any of it as the same plaguing thought flew through his mind.

'Why did I never tell you?'

"You did tell me Bri," he heard a voice that sent an ache through his body, but he didn't turn.

"Mikey, there was so much I wanted to tell you, so much I needed to tell you that I didn't." he cried, tears beginning to course down his cheeks once again and then he felt a body against his back and he leaned into it, wishing, praying that this was real.

"Bri, you told me every day, every minute. With every touch, every glance, every moment. I never needed the words, what we had, what we have, goes beyond mere words. You know that."

"I…I should have been there, should have drove you. I should have saved you Mikey."

"Don't do that Bri. Don't blame yourself. I won't allow for it. It was just my time to go. It sucks, but that's the way it is. There was nothing you could have done."

"I…I don't know how to go on without you Mikey. I can't. I don't want to." Brian said with a sob and he felt arms wrap around his body, holding a warmth that he didn't feel.

"You have to Brian, ma needs you. Emmett, Ted, Mel, Linds, Gus, Ben…they all need you. I need you to take care of them for me. Promise me Bri, promise me you'll take care of them." Brian nodded miserably.

"I promise Mikey, I promise."

"Good. Be happy Bri. Don't be afraid to be happy and live. I might be dead, but I'm not gone. I'll be waiting for you, like I always have. Always have…"

"Always will," Brian finished with broken sigh.

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

"I have to go now Bri," Michael said as he slowly pulled back, feeling the loss of Brian already, but knowing things couldn't be changed. They were the way they were.

Brian cried out and spun around grabbing Michael and holding on tightly, crying hard.

"I don't want you to go Mikey, please don't leave me, don't leave me," he begged, pleaded, his heart breaking into a million pieces.

"Bri, I'm not leaving you, I would never leave you. I'm just going on…an extended vacation. When your time comes, we'll be together again. But I'll always watch over you Bri. Whenever you need me, hold onto this," Michael said raising Brian's wrist that wore the bracelet that Michael had given him. "Hold onto this and think of me, and I'll be there, watching over you and in your memories. As long as we hold onto the memories, we'll never be apart."

Brian slowly nodded his head as he slowly let go of Michael. Michael slowly stepped back, tears in his eyes. Brian felt that time was running out and rushed to speak.

"I did tell you Mikey, once, that I loved you. That night before the crash. I should have said it so many times before, I should have told you how much you meant to me. But I did say it, once."

"You said it? Where the hell was I?" Michael said with a smirk and Brian was shocked to hear himself chuckle through his tears.

"You…passed out, didn't hear a thing. I didn't realize you hadn't heard my declaration until you started snoring."

"I never could hold my liquor could I?" Michael said with a sad smile. "I have to go."

Brian watched as Michael started disappearing before his very eyes and suddenly he was screaming.

"I LOVE YOU MICHAEL NOVOTNY. ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL."

He watched as Michael smiled a smile of warmth and understanding.

"I always knew that Brian, always and forever. I love you too." Michael's voice faded out on the last sentence and then Brian was alone, nothing but the sound of crickets echoing through the night. He slowly began trekking his way to his jeep and got in, closing the door with a slam. He placed the key in the ignition and started the jeep, then sat there for a moment before a small smile formed.

"Son of a bitch better be waiting for me or I'm gonna kick his ass," he whispered before slowly driving off towards the diner, the sound of gentle laughter echoing through the graveyard followed by parting words carried by a gentle breeze.

'Always have, always will Bri. Always have, always will.'

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories


End file.
